His Girl On Fire
by HiddenMusic
Summary: -Minor Mockingjay Spoilers- Katniss ended up joining the rescue team to free Peeta. But upon arriving at the Capitol, she discovers another prisoner, the stylist who made her the girl on fire. CinnaxKatniss FRIENDSHIP


**_Author's Notes~_**

This is a fic dedicated to the best stylist ever. He deserved at least this in Mockingjay~

This kinda came from my Mockingjay rewrite _Rise From Ashes_, but I figured this could make a good one-shot, so I made it a one-shot. :) BTW, check out my MJ rewrite if you're interested, I'm always looking for feedback. :P

But anyway, please enjoy!

**His Girl On Fire**

One hour, two hours, three hours pass since departure. By the hour, minute, second the Capitol drew nearer as Katniss's anxiety grew stronger. The task hadn't been easy, but her insistence broke through and they allowed her join the rescue mission. 'You can't come' they had said, 'You're too valuable to lose'.

_How valuable can I be if I can't do anything? _Katniss thought with great annoyance, it had been her argument against Coin and the others to win the battle. Katniss didn't give a damn if she was wounded or killed trying; she'd rather die doing something than live to be a pretty face for the camera. She was a fighter, not a prop for Coin and the rest of the rebels.

"Be ready," she heard Boggs say. The Capitol was just on the horizon.

With a deep breath Katniss rose to her feet, Gale at her side. They had to move quickly. The craft was going to lower down to the ground outside the Capitol where they were to jump off before the craft lifted off again.

At this point the only thought that ran through Katniss's mind was Peeta. And the thought of what they could possibly be doing to him….what state he could possibly be in…Katniss tried not to think of. As long as they get him safely away from the Capitol, back in District 13, things will be alright. Everything will turn out okay.

Soon they began to lower to the ground, and that was when Katniss felt her heart begin to race. She was nervous, but her determination was strong and she wasn't going to turn back. Not in a million years.

The door slid open and instantly they began to jump off one at a time, Boggs taking lead, Katniss second to last just before Gale. They didn't pause to watch the craft take back to the air or think or ponder the next move, they just kept up the quick pace. The Capitol was still nearby, and they wouldn't miss them, that was fact, so it was vital for them to keep moving.

Getting though the Capitol wasn't the complicated portion – it was during early morning hours and most Capitol people were drowsy from late parties and half asleep – the challenge came when they actually arrived at the cells. Thankfully Katniss's sharp aim took out the guards before they could do much harm. That left the path to the cells clear, temporarily at least.

Using the advanced technology of District 13, they had been able to trick the security system into letting them in. As soon as possible, Katniss bolted into the maze of cells, looking for only one face: Peeta's. She swears if he brings any more harm to himself, she'll kill him…

"Katniss! Over here!" she heard Gale call. She made no hesitations to rush over to the cell Gale was breaking into. Inside the cell, was Peeta. He was out cold, but alive nonetheless, and at the moment that's all that mattered to Katniss. Gale was at Peeta's side as soon as he was able to break through the cell. He looked back at Katniss who rushed in with him, "Don't worry about Peeta," he told her with a reassuring smile, "He's fine, I'll take care of him. I want you to concern yourself with the others." Gale rose to his feet, Peeta's limp arm slung over his shoulder.

Katniss was hesitant, but nodded regardless, "Thank you…" she murmured to her friend. She knew Gale meant his word, and Katniss couldn't help but feel comforted that Gale, despite his known feelings, will still do what he can for Peeta.

Katniss ran back out of the cell. The others were busy with Annie and Johanna, getting ready make a quick escape. But something still felt missing to Katniss. _Just a quick check._

She ran down the walls of cells, looking in each of them for familiar faces. The cells had few prisoners, at least prisoners that were still breathing. Eventually, she came to a halt near the end of the row. There was one cell with life, for how long though was anybody's guess. Inside a broken-looking body slouched against the wall without even the strength to give much support to his body. Slowly Katniss approached the cell, just to get a better look. The figure became visible and a gasp escaped Katniss's lips.

There in a bloody heap laid her stylist and dear friend, Cinna. In her wide, unblinking eyes flashed emotions of intense fear, anger, and worry. "Cinna!" Katniss called out to him. She received nothing in response. "Cinna! _Cinna!_" she tried again frantically, feeling her eyes begin to water. Still nothing, and she saw only faint, very faint movement in his chest.

In frustration Katniss began to bang at the lock, desperate to break free and reach her wounded friend. A sharp scowl escaped her lips when nothing seemed to work. But just then did an idea hit. Katniss reached behind her and grabbed one of her arrows, pulling it out and using it to pick at the lock. Her plan worked.

She pushed open the cell door, tossing the arrow aside and rushing to Cinna's side, kneeling down next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, gently nudging him, "C-Cinna…?" her voice was cracked in fear. She shook him again, "Cinna…?"

Finally his eyelids gradually open, revealing his ever-warm eyes behind them. Katniss managed a small smile upon getting a response as a little bead of water ran down her cheek, "Cinna…it's Katniss…You're girl on fire…"

The stylist managed a very weak smile, "Katniss…." Just by the sound of his voice, he was overjoyed to see her. But then the smile fell slightly, "You…You can't be here…Shouldn't be here…" he then spoke, lifting a scarred hand to gently touch Katniss's cheek, "You're not hurt….did they…?"

"We came to rescue you Cinna…" Katniss said in a soft voice, placing her hand over his on her cheek, "We're going to get you out of here…back to District 13, where they'll make you well again." While saying this, Katniss was doing the best she could to ignore the dry blood she kneeled in, or the old and fresh gashes that were all over his body. Cinna was going to be well again, he was going to live, he had to. The other option…that option was impossible.

Cinna held Katniss's gaze for a while before using his other hand to lift himself up better, taking up much of his little strength to do so.

At this action, Katniss's eyes widened, "Don't-!" she placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Please…" she begged, "You shouldn't move…you can't afford to waste your strength…"

"…I don't have to worry about preserving strength…" rasped Cinna, "It'll do no good I'm afraid…"

Another tear slipped from Katniss's eye as she shook her head, "N-No! I'm…I'm going to get Boggs! You need help!" she was moving to get up and do so, but Cinna placed a hand on her arm, stopping her, "No Katniss…"

Katniss looked back at Cinna, "You're going to be fine Cinna…"

"I will," Cinna agreed with a small smile, "Death isn't a bad thing."

Katniss fell back to her knees, "Cinna…I can't do this without you…" she looked down, her hands shaking, "You…you shouldn't have done that…to the dress…look at you!" tears began to fall from her eyes more freely.

Cinna lifted a hand and wiped away some of the tears, "I have no regrets for my actions. I care for you Katniss, you're family to me…Believe me, being your stylist, being your friend was the best thing that's ever happened to me,"

Gently he rubbed her cheek with his thumb to soothe the tears, "I'm always betting on you," his hand began to weaken, his strokes failing and he took a struggled breath,

"Cinna…" Katniss let out a small sob, scooting just a little closer to him, "Thank you…" she murmured, "Thank you so much Cinna…for everything. Without you, without everything you've done…I wouldn't be here…" she took a breath, trying her best to make it through her sobs, "I…I owe so much to you…more than I can even give…I-I just wish you didn't have to leave me before…before I can at least _try _to pay you back…"

Cinna gave her cheek one last stroke with his thumb, "Thank _you _Katniss…for being my girl on fire…Keep burning bright, and you'll reach the end of this dark tunnel…Burn bright…" his hand began to fall, but in a panic Katniss grabbed it. But it laid limp in her grasp, Cinna took no more breaths, for his gentle soul had already left his body.

Tears streamed like a river down Katniss's cheeks, she was unable to contain her sobs. She knew she had to be strong, normally she was stronger than this…but she had watched one of her dearest friends die a death he of all people did not deserve.

Katniss leaned forward and placed a kiss on Cinna's forehead as he had always done her, "I'll always be your girl on fire…" she promised him in a whisper, resting her forehead against his.

She remained there for a bit, taking the time to grieve for Cinna. She will be strong for him and for everybody else who died at the hands of President Snow. She will not be dragged down, she will fight, and she'll burn bright. She was Cinna's girl on fire.

**_Author's Notes~_**

I apologize about the beginning. It kinda dissappoints me that it takes nearly half the fic to get Cinna in. But I wanted some kind of introduction. And I'm sorry for the lack of KatnissxPeeta for you fans of the pairing if you thought it was flat in this oneshot, but the fic is about Cinna and Katniss. ^^'

You know, I always feel like Cinna's forgotten and kinda uncared for...Everybody seems to only have their minds set on Peeta. Well what about poor Cinna? I'm a Cinna girl! :D I felt like he at least deserved something in Mockingjay...some kind of screen time...I hate off screen deaths... D: Especially with awesome characters like Cinna...Cinna pwns. :)

Review? Pwetty pwease? :DDDD


End file.
